


What Have You Done

by SheerIridescence



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explosives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	What Have You Done

Free time with the junkers can only be spent in one way: making more bombs. Making the decision to hang out with Junkrat and Roadhog all the time between times you were called to fight for Overwatch made things interesting. You had gotten quite used to their company and couldn’t have possibly selected a more entertainingly insane group to spend time with. You had even gotten into a bit of bomb constructing yourself, going along with the daily activities of Junkrat.

Today though, things were a little unusual, and by unusual, you meant that Junkrat was the one acting odd. While constructing some of his frag bombs, the whole lot of them were more than slightly sloppy in construction, looking quite unstable compared to how they were normally built. As you. Were walking by him on an errand, you glanced at his workspace which was a mess, him standing there and building quite sloppily still. Junkrat looked up when you paused, staring at you intently and losing focus on a bomb he was creating, the thing exploding in his face without warning and covering him in soot once more. The recently extinguished tips of his hair reignited, a blush sneaking past the soot on his face as you giggled and continued on walking, going to complete your errand and leaving him there, smoking.

As you continued on, you wondered what the hell was making him mess up so frequently. Whatever it was though, was making him look kinda cute. You didn’t exactly want to admit that, but he was undeniably adorable for an explosive psychopath.

When you finished your minor task, you decided that maybe you should bring over some stuff to help out poor Junkrat after that mini explosion. It was the least you could do since the poor bastard had been at it all day. Gathering some new materials for bomb building from the area around you and grabbing a cloth, you made your way back to the room where Junkrat was working, supplies dwindling but still pressing on with his work. He noticed you returning and paused his work to watch you toss down the supplies you brought and throw the cloth in his face.

“Quit blowing yourself up, dork.” You commented with a chuckle.

Peeling the cloth off his face, Junkrat used it to brush away the most annoying bits of gunpowder before responding. “Y-yeah. I’m working on it.” He stuttered slightly, turning his eyes back to his work.

“I brought you more shit to work with, since you keep losing all your other material in the blasts.” You continued. “… Shit. I forgot mechanical fuses. Hold on, I’ll be back.” You then sighed, seeing that you left out an important part of the supplies.

Junkrat just watched as you left with a slightly frustrated sigh, sitting down on his stool as putting his head in his hands. It was then that he slipped into deep thought while you were gone, waiting until you returned.

It didn’t take long for you to come back, but it was just long enough for Junkrat to have actually start thinking. When you returned and dropped the fuses on the table, Junkrat swiftly raised his head and stared directly at you, a mixed expression of confusion and accusation on his face.

“What have you done.” He stated in a questioning manner, narrowing his eyes at you slightly.

You could only stare back at him with a confused expression, lost for words after hearing his strange accusation.

“I’m only supposed to love one thing in this world. ONE.” He spoke rather aggressively. “I’ve only ever been obsessed with explosives, but… Now there’s something else.”

The possibility of Junkrat loving something other than explosives was a surprising thought indeed. What he said piqued your interest, and you had to press him further.

“I see… Sow aht is this thing then? It’s hard to believe that there’s something out there more important to you than your bombs.” You questioned.

He chuckled almost maniacally as if he expected you to already know the answer. “Fucking- It’s you.” He said, a blush immediately creeping up on your cheeks. “I don’t know what the fuck you did, but I’m just… Obsessed with you in every fucking way.”

“J-Junkrat you-!”

“_______, you’re seriously all I ever think about all the damn time. You never get out of my head, and it’s driving me fucking crazy!” He went on, cutting off what ever objection you had and using your real name instead of your call sign. “I love you like I love explosives, except… just a little bit more.”

You were shocked to hear your first name from him, blushing and lost for words. Inside, you couldn’t deny that you were fond of him, but you were so surprised that you were simply lost for all words.

“You look like you don’t believe me. Do you want me to prove it? I’ll fuckin’ do it right now. I mean it.”

Without even giving you a chance to object, he launched himself over the table he was working at and pulled you into a kiss. Yes, it caught you off guard, but strangely enough, you couldn’t help but welcome the sensation once you got over the initial shock. Slowly, you leaned back into him and returned the kiss, feeling quite relieved that you could do this. You couldn’t deny that you’ve always wanted to and embraced this moment as his soot covered lips pressed against yours.

Hands firmly at your sides, he gave a quick lick at your bottom lip before pulling back and staring at you with an intense gaze. “What the fuck have you done to me?” He questioned with a slight growl in his throat.

“Everything right, it seems.” You responded, leaning into his grasp. “I’ve done something amazing, Jamison.”

He swooned slightly from hearing his name, liking the sound of it coming from you much more than his call sign “You bloody beautiful dipstick.” He sighed. “I could get used to this.”

“Same.” You replied with a grin just as cheeky as his.


End file.
